Black Rose
by Fia96
Summary: Hermione has a loving husband, two adorable children and an incredible job. Just one problem. Her boss. When something traumatic occurs and an unlikely turn of events, Hermione finds herself in the most impossible situation she'd never dreamed of.


**Okay, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfiction... hopefully it's not crap. The title has significance! Don't worry. It's not some random crap title. Enjoy! xD**

* * *

**Black Rose**

**Chapter 1**

"Weasely!"

I rolled me eyes to heaven. He was at it again. I got up from my secretary desk, rubbed the creases from my black cotton skirt and removed my glasses. I wasn't as blind as a bat without them but many things were slightly blurred. I tried desperately not to rip over in my nine inch black stilettos as I made my way to my boss' office, the one that had ungratefully screamed my name out, attracting the curious attention of many of my office members. I neared the mahogany door cautiously but at the last second, I received a boost of confidence and yanked open the wooden door, and strode into his office with rigid composure.

He was what people would call handsome in a detached way. He had creamy white, flawless skin with straight, platinum blonde hair, naturally messy all over his head. He wasn't one for a comb although he had used one in his earlier years as CEO of the company. It'd been really distracting and irritating watching the man comb that hair back every single five minutes. I'd even had to take down the mirror only for it to be replaced with an _even bigger_ one. He had stormy grey eyes framed with long black lashes, making him appear as though he wore eyeliner. And another thing about those eyes... they scared me to death when he was furious. They'd darkened almost instantly when his mood shifted.

His name was Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, Sir?" I answered politely when he noticed my standing by the door.

"Ah, please go get me some coffee. This one's a killer." I saw him smirk when I gaped. I quickly shut my mouth and frowned. I wasn't going to let him get under my skin. He'd been doing that for the past six years. Enough was enough.

"Go get your own freaking coffee. I have files to run through." I turned to make a grand exit when suddenly, Mr. Fussy called me back – more like barked at me.

"Go get me my coffee or you're fired." He hissed. He was such a lazy arse. And he wasn't even overweight which surprised me. Maybe it was because he hardly ate...

I smirked this time, smug, my mind finally catching up on what was going on. "Firstly, if you fire me, it's your loss. I'm the best analyst and secretary in this whole city. And secondly, I'm not your maid. Can't you get off that arse of yours and get the bloody coffee yourself? It's only ten metres away." I gestured to the little silver, expensive appearing machine sitting on a steel table to prove my point.

He made a face then immediately concealed it with a dull expression. He waved a hand dismissively. "Just get it or I'll call security."

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door on my way out, stalking over to the coffee machine. What the hell was wrong with him? Couldn't he just get up and walk over here, push a button and stick a cup under it? No. He was just too damn lazy and threatens people who don't do what he says with security or unemployment. I mean seriously, what was he? Seven? Seriously, he was like an overgrown baby. Sure, he was head of a company and had to juggle so many issues but I mean this was a magazine company. It shouldn't be too hard.

"Hurry up, woman!"

I gritted my teeth. Then when the coffee was ready, I carried it to his room and had to resist the urge to pour the hot liquid all over him and his pallid shirt. I really did. It was so hard not to.

I plopped back down on my swivel chair after he gave me a satisfied grin, clearly having own this round. Yes, we had very frequent quarrels. No surprise there. Ginny, a beautiful ginger-headed woman who worked a couple of desks down from me and happened to be my sister in law, shot me a sympathetic look with her emerald green eyes. I gave her thumbs down, indicating my loss. She pouted then put a finger on each corner of her lips and turned them up, telling me to smile. I did just that. My smile could have been the sun in this situation. I sorted through Draco's files for the rest of my schedule, irritated at his messy organization. The papers were all mixed up and in the wrong order. Some were even in the wrong file in general. Stupid man.

I looked up when I saw Ginny heading towards me, her stilettos clicking on the tiled floor. "Hermione, I've got to go now. Harry is expecting dinner." She gave me a fake exasperate roll of her eyes.

I grinned at her, glad for some sort of communication with someone. Also, Harry absolutely failed at cooking. He and Ron were so alike. "Go on, hon. I'll see you tomorrow."

She eyed me carefully. "Have you got it?"

I grinned even wider. "'Course I do. Why would I not?"

She flashed me one of her famous smiles before giving me a warm hug and leaving the building. I sighed as I watched her leave. I was stuck here for at least another hour.

When I left that evening to go home, I noticed he was still in his office. I stared at him for a moment, slightly admiring his commitment to his work. Then, realising what I was doing, I marched out of the company building, completely vulnerable to the harsh dwellings of London at night. There was a thin layer of water dampening the footpath and floodlights illuminated the streets. This was the traditional and typical outlook of London. I pulled out my mobile phone and clicked on speed dial. Her angelic voice answered in an instant.

"Mummy!"

An automatic smile graced my lips. She was just adorable.

"Rose, is everything okay? Where's Daddy?" I said into the technological device.

"He's here." I heard shifting on the other side of the phone and Rose crying out "Daddy!"

I chuckled under my breath, taking a sharp left, also aware of my surroundings and alert for anything suspicious. Growing up with two mischievous children and husband definitely rewarded you with new abilities. I spotted my car and headed towards it, watching the roads carefully. It was oddly quiet tonight.

"Yes, dear?" I heard my Ron's voice speak to me. I smiled even wider.

"Are the kids fed?"

"Umm..."

I began to frown. "Ron... what do you mean 'umm...'?" I questioned.

"Well..." I could practically see him squeezing his eyes shut and thinking of an excuse as to why our children weren't fed. "Ah, bloody hell. I have nothing."

"Ronald Weasely, you feed those children right now or I will personally –"

"I know, I know." Ron cut in with monotone. "You'll personally send me to Harry and let me be dealt with by him via your strict instructions that you made sure he had. I know, honey. I've kind of had first-hand experience of this." Yes, he knew this all by heart.

"Love you too." I said.

"I know you do."

"Well no need to be so smug about it." I sensed him rolling his eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

"You know-it-all, I love you." I heard it in his voice. He wanted to get away before I pounced at him through the phone.

"Feed my children." I growled albeit playfully. I ended the call then, leaving him hanging. He had no idea what I had in store for him when I got home. I snuck a glance into the big green bag in my hand. Yeah, it was still there. I ignited the engine and drove carefully down the slated London streets. The journey home was fairly long but I'd grown used to it and learnt patience. Patience – I'd learnt – was a key ingredient when raising children; and someone by the name of Ronald Weasely. We lived further out, far from the big city, closer to the lush forests and fields rather than the chimneys of exhaust fumes and angry car drivers. I sighted my small house after an hour's drive out. It was surrounded by a pearly grey picot fence and naked walnut trees with dry, brown leaves blanketing the light green grass.

The sun had just about given all the sunlight it could have, saving one last scarlet ray to wink at me, falling into the horizon to the west. I parked the car just outside my home, seeing the lights were on inside. There was a cold breeze that night. It cut through my black woollen coat, nipping at my flesh. My thick brown hair blew out behind me, my face now exposed to the autumn trough.

The front door opened and in a flash, a tiny creature was hugging my waist. I picked her up and kissed her cheek. It was my little Rose. She had her father's red lion's mane of hair and my brown eyes. Tiny freckles covered her cheeks and her pale skin glowed with health. Yes, she'd been fed.

"Mummy's back!" She exclaimed, placing a wet kiss on my cheek. I set her down on her feet gently, letting her scurry off to whoever she wished to announce my arrival to. My other child, Hugo, just a year older than Rose, popped his little head out the door as I advanced towards it. He smiled at me, coming out, his arms stretched out for a hug. I bent down to embrace him softly. He was sick with the flu and was weak to the bone.

"Hi, Mummy, I feel better today." He rasped out. It was a good sign. Yesterday, he hadn't been able to talk.

"That's good, darling. Did Daddy feed you both the soup I made this morning for him to warm up for you?" I shut the door behind me, welcoming the warmth of my snug house. Ron must have turned the heater on. The house's walls had been painted white, the edges rimmed red. Dark wooden furniture decorated and filled out the space. Photo frames of our wedding and the children were scattered on every piece of furniture. We wanted to make it known to anyone that entered our home. The floor had previous held carpet but we'd had it removed to have the floorboards underneath. Rose had asthma and it greatly affected her condition. On the plus side, nothing had been broken.

"Yep, it was yummy." He patted his round stomach to prove so.

Hugo looked are a bit more like me. He had my former bushy brown hair, Ron's bight blue eyes and a round face. He was a stocky boy, his bone structure from Ron – although Ron was oblivious to how well developed and defined his muscles were.

"Look what heaven decided to give us." I heard Ron say. I looked up from Hugo and saw him leaning casually on the doorframe entrance to the kitchen. He was still in his work clothes – black trousers and a white shirt – and his wild hair was untamed. His red tie was loosened and the top button undone. I wouldn't have him any other way. I eagerly walked up to him, dropped my bags and kissed him deeply, completely forgetting that I had to keep this G rated. "Not with the child in the room." He murmured against my lips, smirking. I yanked away from him and turned back to Hugo.

Hugo stared at us, eyes slightly wide. "If Mummy and Daddy want to make me another brother, I'll go to bed now with Rosie." He said quietly, heading up the small staircase, leaving us laughing. One time, he'd caught us in an even more compromising position and he'd freaked. I told him that when we show affection to each other – like kissing – he was going to have another sibling.

"I'll put them to bed." I said, picking up my bags. "You can't see what I have for you until they're sound asleep."

I saw him jump a little with excitement, the exact reaction I'd been hoping for. He ruffled my hair and let me go upstairs, following me, lagging behind. I tucked the children into bed, sensing their exhaustion. Rose had spent the whole day with Lily and Hugo had been with James and Albus, possibly also annoying Harry all day. Those children were just troublemakers. Rose kissed my cheek, as did Hugo and they both told me to do something very important. I told them I would, giving them a wink. They both giggled then fell asleep. They were very fast and deep sleepers thankfully. It made those years at the beginning so much easier when they were just months old.

I went into our bedroom, noticing Ron was lying down on our bed in his pyjamas, his arms crossed behind his head, his eyes closed. He opened one to see if it was me and smiled. I smiled back and set the big green bag down on the floor.

"You touch this while I'm changing, I'll get the kids on you." I threatened.

He feigned terror and I laughed softly. His expressions could make me laugh even on the darkest of days. I quickly changed in the bathroom, my heart commencing to race. When I was finished, I picked up the big green bag, turned off the lights – letting the moonlight be our light source – and set myself on our bed.

I handed him the bag and he grabbed it immediately, pulling out what I'd bought for him. It was like watching him get the best present at Christmas from Santa Claus.

"I love it, honey. It's just... brilliant." I played around with the new toolbox I'd given him. I'd overheard him talking to Harry about it and had decided to give him as a gift for today. Today was his day.

"Happy birthday, Ron." I whispered, suddenly shy.

He eyed me carefully as he set the toolbox down beside the bed, a smile on his face. I tensed for a moment when he moved closer to me, kneeling down behind me – I could feel his heated body radiating onto me. My breath hitched when he slowly and deliberately kissed my bare neck before tackling me with kisses all over. I giggled and squealed which eventually led to something more intense and passionate. A third child may be along the way. And we were just so bloody lucky that nothing could be heard from our room. The kids probably would have had a fright.

* * *

**Okay, I don't write VERY explicit stuff. I'm only fourteen for goodness sake. Sheesh! xD But I probably will eventually for all you fluff loving people. I have a lovely friends group that will just adore filling my innocent mind with things I've never heard of. =/ **

**Review if you liked it. Review if you hated it and flame it... what the hell am I saying? D****o it gently okay? Low self confidence here! :D **

******~ Love Fia xoxo **


End file.
